dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Cinematic Universe (Reid007)
The DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU) is an American media franchise and shared franchise that is centered on a series of superhero films, independently produced by DC Studios and based on characters that appear in American comic books published by DC Comics. Phase 1 *''Superman: Son of Krypton ''- On the far-off world of Krypton, the scientist Jor-El discovers that the planet’s uranium core is about to destroy the planet due to internal pressures building up. When no one believes his claim, he decides to put his only son Kal-El into an escape pod and send him to another world where he’ll be safe. Kal-El is delivered to Earth in the year 1975, where he crash-lands on the Kent farm in Smallville, Kansas. 20 years later in 1995, Kal-El, now under the name of “Clark Kent”, receives a vision of his true father and receives a Kryptonian uniform with his family’s symbol on it. Now under the codename of “Superman”, Kent struggles to balance his personal life with his new superhero identity as he battles Lex Luthor, a businessman who has a monopoly over Metropolis. *''The Batman ''- After witnessing his parents’ murders at the hands of a mugger outside the Monarch Theatre in 1970s Gotham City, Bruce Wayne begins training himself in numerous combat styles in order to wage war against the criminal underworld. After donning a bat-themed costume and arming himself to the teeth with a bat-themed arsenal, Wayne sets off on his crusade against crime as the “Batman”. After an encounter with the clown-themed psychopath known as “the Joker”, Wayne must now save all of Gotham from the Joker. *''Green Lantern Corps ''- After losing his father in an airplane crash, Hal Jordan disobeys his mother’s wishes and joins the Ferris Aircraft company, where he meets Carol Ferris. While out on a training exercise, Jordan sees an alien spacecraft crash land. Going to investigate, he receives a ring from the craft’s pilot before he dies. Upon putting the ring on, he’s transported to the far-off world of Oa, where he is formally inducted into the Green Lantern Corps by Sinestro, a veteran of the Corps who is slowly losing faith in their cause. With this new power, Jordan returns to Earth only to find that his rival Hector Hammond has obtained telepathy after being exposed to a radioactive meteor. Jordan must now use all of his training to stop Hammond before all is lost. *''Wonder Woman ''- *''Aquaman'' '''- *Blue Beetle '''- In El Paso, Texas, young teenager Jaime Reyes comes across a blue scarab in a vacant lot that fuses with him one night. The next day, while running from bullies, his clothes transform into a suit that grants him powers he never thought possible. But he soon realizes his true calling when a cyber-terrorist known only as the “Calculator” plots to enslave all of Dallas through the citizens' technology. Now, Reyes must stop the Calculator before all of Dallas is lost and discover what it truly means to be a hero… *''The Flash ''- Barry Allen joins the Central City Police Department as a crime scene investigator following the untimely death of his mother. Although socially awkward, he slowly manages to rise through the rank until he is made the official head of the Crime Scene department. One night during a thunderstorm, a particle accelerator malfunctions and bathes the city center in radiation and Barry is struck by lightning. Upon awakening from a six-month coma, he discovers he can move at superhuman speeds. After vowing to use his gifts to protect Central City, Barry Allen creates the identity of the “Flash” and goes up against a super-intelligent gorilla named Grodd. *''Cyborg ''- Victor Stone has a promising future – he’s a high school football star, has applications to every college in the state, and is engaged to the girl of his dreams. But while visiting his father’s lab, he gets into an argument with him over his future and an accident occurs where Victor loses most of his body. His father manages to resurrect him by placing him in a robotic suit of armor and now Victor must learn to adapt to his new life as a cyborg. *''Justice League ''- After escaping the Phantom Zone, General Zod and his armada head for Earth in order to destroy Superman to ensure the total extinction of the Kryptonian race. Upon hearing this, Superman and Wonder Woman decide to form a team of metahumans who can aid them in defending the Earth. After recruiting Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, the Flash, Cyborg and Blue Beetle, the team meets in Metropolis and begin their attack on Zod’s army. Phase 2 *''Batman: The Enemy Within ''- After the events of Justice League, Batman returns to Gotham only to find that the ruthless crime boss known as ‘the Penguin’ has returned with the intent of reclaiming the city. Knowing he is outnumbered, Batman decides to team up with a vigilante named Catwoman and takes in an apprentice in the form of Dick Grayson, a recently-orphaned circus performer. With Dick under the codename of ‘Robin’, the three heroes must utilize all their resources to fight off the Penguin and his criminal empire. *''Shazam! ''- 14-year-old William Bastion is granted the powers of six ancient heroes by a dying wizard. Upon saying the codephrase “Shazam”, he transforms into an adult superhero. While he at first revels in the joy of being a hero – albeit one who still has a teenager’s mind – he is forced into serious action in order to battle the evil Doctor Sivana. *''Green Arrow ''- Oliver Queen, a famous billionaire playboy and friendly rival to Bruce Wayne, falls off his yacht and washes up on an island. Becoming a hunter to survive, he dons a green suit for camouflage. Upon being found and returned to civilization, he uses the skills he picked up and crafts a Robin Hood-esque costume to become the “Green Arrow”. Hunting wealthy criminals at first, he is soon put to the test when the infamous assassin known only as “Deathstroke” arrives with a contract to kill the Green Arrow. *''Zatanna ''- Zatanna, daughter of the famous magician Giovanni Zatara, arrives in Gotham City to perform one last show with her father before his retirement. But during the performance, a gang of playing card-themed criminals named the “Royal Flush Gang” disrupts the performance and kidnaps Giovanni. Now, the inexperienced Zatanna must use all her skills and abilities to rescue her father before it’s too late. *''Static Shock ''- Technological expert Virgil Hawkins and his widowed father Robert in Dakota City, where he gets involved with a gang leader. During a dispute with the police, a crate of chemical containers explodes, releasing a gas that causes mutations among the people in Dakota City (later referred to as “the Big Bang”). As a result, Virgil obtains the ability to create, generate, absorb and control electricity and magnetism and he takes up the alter-ego of “Static Shock”. Alongside his best friends Richie Foley and Adam Evans, Static Shock must now protect Dakota City from a group of mutates led by a mysterious shadow-like villain known as Ebon. *''Superman II ''' ''- *Aquaman: Tides of Darkness '''- *''Justice League: Into the Shadows ''- With the Justice League now under the authority of federal agent Amanda Waller, the team (with new recruits Robin, Shazam, Green Arrow, Static Shock and Zatanna) is sent on missions against the League of Shadows, a collective of assassins led by Ra’s al Ghul. After another attempt to capture Ra’s fails due to Robin and Static Shock’s rivalry, Batman sends him back to Gotham City so the Justice League can focus on finding the League of Shadows. But when Robin discovers that the League of Shadows has a secret lair hidden within the catacombs of Old Gotham, the Justice League races to Gotham City. Now it’s up to the Justice League to finally stop the League of Shadows and capture Ra’s al Ghul before he escapes their grasp once more… *''Teen Titans: Into the H.I.V.E. ''- When Robin learns of an organization that is responsible for secretly experimenting on children to create weaponized meta-humans, he has to reevaluate his stance on teenaged superheroes as he is forced to craft a team of them (consisting of Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Static Shock, Blue Beetle and Terra) in order to bring down the operation from within. Once inside though, the Teen Titans are shocked to learn the horrifying weight of the situation but it’s too late to turn back. Phase 3 *''Flash II ''- *''Teen Titans II: Double the Trouble ''- As the Teen Titans, now operating under Amanda Waller, continue to free other meta-human test subjects from the H.I.V.E., another team of escaped meta-humans emerges. Only, this group of meta-teens is being led by the Red Hood, a familiar fanatic who seeks retribution against the H.I.V.E. that the law can’t or won’t provide. And in a society that is becoming increasingly wary of super beings, the Teen Titans must not allow the Red Hood and his outlaws to further damage the image of meta-humans. *''Batman: The Last Laugh - ''After Dick Grayson gives up the mantle of Robin, Batman and Catwoman are the only ones left to defend Gotham from the criminal underworld. To make matters worse, the Joker returns after his presumed demise at the hands of the Penguin and bombs Wayne Enterprises, killing Lucius Fox and critically injuring Alfred. Having lost his faith in humanity, Batman becomes more ruthless in his war against crime and pushes away Catwoman as he readies himself for a final fight between him and the Joker. *''Suicide Squad ''- After she loses control of the Justice League and the Teen Titans to Wayne Enterprises, Amanda Waller decides to recruit imprisoned supervillains (Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, Katana, Slipknot, and Count Vertigo) and put them in a team codenamed “Task Force X”, where she sends them on dangerous black ops missions in exchange for reduced sentences. *''Nightwing ''- *''Aquaman: The Perfect Storm ''- *''Justice League: Darkseid ''- *''Superman III: Doomsday ''- Phase 4 *''Jonah Hex ''- In the 1880s, former Confederate cavalryman Jonah Hex returns home to find his former friend Jeb Turnbull burning it down with his wife and son trapped inside. Stating he did it in response to Jonah deserting the Confederate army during the Civil War, Turnbull brands his face and leaves him to die. Days later, Hex is resurrected by the Comanche tribe and becomes a bounty hunter, now armed with the ability to temporarily resurrect the dead. Seeking vengeance on Turnbull for his family’s murder, Hex sets off on a cross-country quest for vengeance, armed with only a revolver and an unquenchable thirst for Turnbull’s downfall. *''Teen Titans III: Attack of Trigon ''- Years following the events of Double the Trouble, the Teen Titans have publicly and privately fallen apart. But as the death of an old friend begins to haunt the new lives of the young adult heroes, it becomes clear that they will need to re-unite once more in order to battle the demon of a fallen ally. *''Sephtis: Staff of Kings ''- In San Francisco, bounty hunter Sephtis (Joel Claymore) receives intel from his hacker Cody Blanks regarding an artifact in Egypt known as the “Staff of Kings”, said to have been used by Ra to harvest daylight into Egypt. Upon arriving, however, he has to deal with Persian bounty hunters, neo-Nazis, and the trials of Ra’s tomb in order to obtain the staff, which may require the assistance of a former love… *''Gotham City Sirens ''- *''Flash III ''- *''Cyborg II ''- *''Blue Beetle: The Carapax Situation ''- Upon graduating high school, Jamie Reyes decides to retire from being the Blue Beetle in order to focus on college. But he’s called back into action once more when a cyborg named Carapax arrives after years of exile on Pago Island following a botched archaeological dig. Now Reyes must choose whether to give up being the Blue Beetle or resume his old lifestyle to protect those he loves… *''Green Lantern II ''- *''Birds of Prey ''- *''Lobo ''- *''Nightwing II: Order of St. Dumas ''- *''Suicide Squad II ''- With Deadshot and Katana being the sole remaining members of the original Suicide Squad team following the retirements and/or deaths of the original members, Amanda Waller teams them up with new recruits (Killer Frost, Bronze Tiger, Punch, Jewelee, El Diablo, Copperhead, Scandal Savage and Knockout). *''The Death of Batman ''- Following the death of the Joker at his hands, Batman becomes a feared and controversial figure among Gotham City. Despite Commissioner Gordon’s attempts to sway the public towards Batman, Amanda Waller uses Joker’s death as a means to convince the people of Gotham to let legislation pass that will allow the Agency to set up shop in Gotham. *''Justice League IV: War to End All Wars ''- Post-Phase 4 *''Suicide Squad III ''- *''Teen Titans IV ''- *''Green Arrow II ''- *''Birds of Prey II ''- *''Nightwing III ''- *''Sephtis II: Shard of Chaos'' - *''Huntress ''- *''Red Hood'' - Believed to have been killed in the H.I.V.E. lair’s destruction during Teen Titans II, the Red Hood is revealed to have survived (albeit scarring his face beyond recognition) and he heads for Gotham City. Upon arriving, he learns that Batman has disappeared off the face of the Earth and Gotham is now under the control of Black Mask, a mob boss with a skull-like mask fused to his face. Despite being offered a small fortune by Black Mask to become one of his enforcers, Red Hood refuses and decides to begin an all-out crime war against Black Mask for control of Gotham. *''Untitled Scandal Savage and Knockout Movie ''-